Mamoswine
|dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexmokalos=078 |evofrom=Piloswine |gen=Generation IV |species=Twin Tusk Pokémon |type=Ice |type2=Ground |imheight=8'02" |metheight=2.5 m |imweight=641.5 lbs. |metweight=291.0 kg |ability=Oblivious Snow Cloak |dw=Thick Fat |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Mamoswine (Japanese: マンムー Manmuu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Mamoswine looks like a woolly mammoth, and has two tusks. The tusks are much larger than those of Piloswine and seem to be shifted downward. The tusks of the male are larger than those of the female. The tusks are made from solid ice instead of dentine like most teeth are. Evolution Mamoswine is the evolved form of Piloswine by levelling it up and teaching it AncientPower. Mamoswine is the final evolutionary form of Swinub. Game Info Game locations |border= |diamondpearl=Evolve Piloswine |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Piloswine |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Piloswine |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare |black2white2=Giant Chasm |b2w2rarity=Rare |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side Game Locations |border= |PMD2=Crevice Cave (B1F-B10F) Lower Crevice Cave (B1F-B4F) Mt. Avalanche (B1F-B19F) |Ranger2=Altru Building |Rumble=Rocky Cave}} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=IV |diamond=Its impressive tusks are made of ice. The population thinned when it turned warm after the ice age. |pearl=Its impressive tusks are made of ice. The population thinned when it turned warm after the ice age. |platinum=A frozen one was dug up from soil dating back 10,000 years. It woke up to much amazement. |heartgold=A frozen Mamoswine was dug from ice dating back 10,000 years. This Pokémon has been around a long, long, long time. |soulsilver=It flourished worldwide during the ice age but its population declined when the masses of ice began to dwindle. |black=A frozen one was dug up from soil dating back 10,000 years. It woke up to much amazement. |white=A frozen one was dug up from soil dating back 10,000 years. It woke up to much amazement. |black 2=When the temperature rose at the end of the ice age, most Mamoswine disappeared. |white 2=When the temperature rose at the end of the ice age, most Mamoswine disappeared. |x=A frozen Mamoswine was dug from ice dating back 10,000 years. This Pokémon has been around a long, long, long time. |y=Its impressive tusks are made of ice. The population thinned when it turned warm after the ice age. |or=A frozen Mamoswine was dug from ice dating back 10,000 years. This Pokémon has been around a long, long, long time. |as=Its impressive tusks are made of ice. The population thinned when it turned warm after the ice age.}} Sprites |border= |dpspr = DP 473 front.png |dpsprf = DP 473f front.png |ptspr = Pt 473 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 473f front.png |hgssspr = Pt 473 front.png |hgsssprf = Pt 473f front.png |bwspr= Mamoswine BW.gif |xyspr=Mamoswine XY.gif |xysprs=Mamoswine Shiny_XY.gif |xysprf=Mamoswine-F XY.gif |xysprfs=Mamoswine-F Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Mamoswine Back XY.gif |VIbackf= |VIbacks=Mamoswine Back Shiny XY.gif |VIbackfs=}} Appearances Anime *Dawn's Mamoswine *Morana's Mamoswine Mamoswine first appeared in the 11th movie, Giratina and the Sky Warrior as a huge herd where it was commanded by a Regigigas. Dawn owns a Mamoswine which evolved from a Piloswine in A Breed Stampede!. Gallery 473Mamoswine_DP_anime.png 473Mamoswine_DP_anime_2.png 473Mamoswine_Dream.png 473Mamoswine_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Trivia *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Mamoswine and its pre-evolutions. *Mamoswine and its pre-evolutions are the only Ice type Pokémon not to have a weakness to Rock. They also the only Pokémon to be immune to both sandstorm and hail. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, in the chapter In the future of darkness, Grovyle says that among the Ice-type Pokémon, Mamoswine is the strongest. Origins Mamoswine appears to be based on a Woolly Mammoth. Mamoswine's English name is derived from the word mammoth, meaning Gigantic, also referring to it being woolly like a Mammoth, and the word swine, also referring to its appearance being similar to that of a pig. Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon